Problem: $\vec u = (-11,10)$ $\vec w = (7,4)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
Answer: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (-11,10) + (7,4) \\\\ &= (-11+7,10+4) \\\\ &= (-4,14) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (-4,14) $